custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop's Missing Kitty Cat (2000version)
'Barney's Circus Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on July 23, 1996. In 2000, "Super Singing Circus" is a semi-remake of this. Plot Barnrey, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids put on a circus to go there to have fun here. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Clown/Bear (David Voss) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Robert (Angel Velasco) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #Puttin' on a Show #Just Imagine #When the Circus Comes to Town #Here in the Circus #The Marching Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #The Popcorn Song #The Rainbow Song #The Circus Food Song #Colors All Around #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Three Monkeys Rap #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Brushing My Teeth #Good Manners #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #The Airplane Song #The Wheels on the Bus #The Exercise Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Me and My Teddy #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #It's Good to Be Home #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this video was also seen on "Barney's Talent Show". *The Baby Bop costume used in this video also seen on "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this video also seen on "Once Upon a Time". *The BJ costume used in this video also seen on "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The BJ voice used in this video also seen on "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "First Day of School". *Thd Season 4 version of I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice, and the kids' vocal from this version mixed together. *The Season 2 Barney doll from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *First episode to use the newer school, playground and treehouse sets. They could be later used for Season 4-6. The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated starting with this video: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **The classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. **In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. **The school has a library added, with books you can read or find. *This home video took place in Janurary 23-26, 1996 after the filming of "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", which was filmed in Janurary 4-7 1996, after the filming of "Once Upon a Time", which was filmed in Janurary 2-3, 1996, after the filming of "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", which was filmed in December 23-26, 1995, after the filming of "BJ's April Fools Pranks" (June 11, 1996), which was filmed in December 17-19, 1995, after the filming of "Barney's Fun on Wheels" (May 28, 1996), which was filmed in November 29, 1995, after the filming of "Fun & Games", which was filmed in November 25, 1995. *After the "I Love You" song, Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, and then the kids leave the playground to say "bye" to Barney. Then, the Barney doll with a top hat and ringmaster outfit is sitting on the playset and winks. *The preview for this video is annouced by Maria from Sesame Street, and she works at *The next video "Barney's Fun with Afterschool Activities" would be the first video to have the 1996-1997 Lyrick Studios logo. Gallery Previews Original 1996 release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) #Joe Scruggs Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Circus Fun Title Card Closing #End Credits #Kids For Character Preview #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview #Let's Show Respect Preview #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) Preview Transcript *